thealternatefuturefandomcom-20200215-history
Kirarica
Kirarica (Kirarian: Kirarika), officially the Republic of Kirarica (Kirarian: Kirarika Respublika), is a country in Northern East Europe. It is a baltic country, it is situated along East of the Baltic Sea, to the east of Sweden and Denmark. It is bordered by Russia to the east, Ukraine to the south, Poland to the west. Kirarica has an estimated population of 35,5 million people as of 2015, and its capital and largest city is Mirom. Kiraricans are a Baltic people. The official language, Kirarian, along with Lithuanian and some parts Latvian, are the only two living languages in the Baltic branch of the Indo-European language family. Kirarian is a mix of both languages. Kirarica was only found at 1794, when Grzegorz Kirar united Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth with Livonian Duchy to create the First Kirarican Duchy. It had many conflicts in its history, mostly with Russia and Ottomans. Losing many lands to Russians Kirarica was getting smaller and smaller. In 1852 there was a conflict between Poles and Kirareens, leading to Polish independence. Since then Kirarica was only a baltic country. In World War I Kirarica helped the Allies against Axis. A couple years forward when Hitler was in rule and World War II started, Kirarica was turned socialist by Soviet Union. When Hitler attacked Soviet Union it was occupied by Nazi Germany and the people of Kirarica were slaved and forced to kill Jews. As World War II was nearing its end, in 1944 Germans retreated and Kirarica was under Soviet control again. In 1972 Kirarica had a civil war between Republicans and Socialist. The war was bloody, but Kirarica turned a republic once again. Kirarica is a member of the European Union, The Council of Europe, a full member of the Schengen Agreement and NATO. It is also a member of the Nordic Investment Bank, and part of Nordic-Baltic cooperation of Northen European countries. The United Nations Human Development Index lists Kirarica as a "amazing human development" country. Kirarica has a really fast growing economy in the European Union and is ranked 6th in the world in the Ease of Doing Buisness Index. On 1 January 2015, Kirarica adopted the euro as the offical currency, bbecoming the 17th member of the Eurozone. History Before Kirarica Before Kirarica there was a huge thriving country called Empire of Lithuania. It spread all the way from the Baltic sea too the Black sea and even managed to reach the Caspian sea. The country was falling and it needed help from its closest ally Poland. In 1569 July 1st the treaty of Lublin was signed and the two nation merged into one commonwealth expanding its enourmous size. Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth The Polish–Lithuanian Commonwealth was created in 1569. As a member of the Commonwealth, Lithuania retained its institutions, including a separate army, currency, and statutory laws. Eventually Polonization affected all aspects of Lithuanian life: politics, language, culture, and national identity. From the mid-16th to the mid-17th centuries, culture, arts, and education flourished, fueled by the Renaissance and the Protestant Reformation. From 1573, the Kings of Poland and Grand Dukes of Lithuania were elected by the nobility, who were granted ever increasing Golden Liberties. These liberties, especially the liberum veto, led to anarchy and the eventual dissolution of the state. During the Northern Wars (1655–1661), the Lithuanian territory and economy were devastated by the Swedish army. Before it could fully recover, Lithuania was ravaged during the Great Northern War (1700–1721). The war, a plague, and a famine caused the deaths of approximately 40% of the country's population. Foreign powers, especially Russia, became dominant in the domestic politics of the Commonwealth. Numerous factions among the nobility used the Golden Liberties to prevent any reforms. Eventually, the Commonwealth was partitioned in 1772, 1792. In 1794 First Kirarican Duchy was formed. TBA Partitions of Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth In 1772 Russia, Prussia and Austria split the commonwealth in small peaces. This was the first partition of Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth Another partition was set 21 year later. This time Austria did not participate in getting the lands and was split by Prussia and Russia In 1794 the commonwealth united with Livonia under the name First Kirarican Duchy. It was under the rule of Grzegorz "The Savior" Kirar, a Polish duke. First Kirarican Duchy The First Kirarican Duchy (FKD) was formed in 1794 by Grzegorz Kirara after spying on Russians and hearing that there will be another partition. FKD made an alliance with Sweden. Stating that Swedes will protect Kirarica in any war. One year later FKD's army started to boost up, suprassing Prussias that ended the war with Denmark. In May 8th FKD declared war on Russia in order to get it lands back. With Swedens help the country managed to get most of its land back that Russia took. Prussia and Austria noticed this war and declared war immedeatly after hearing the news. The war ended in 1801 with truce between Austria and FKD and a big land gain from Prussia. In 1812 Kirarica helped Napoleon to attack Russia. But it failed due to cold weather in Russia. Kingdom of Kirarica In 1818 the Deividas The Great became the first king of Kirarica. Ruling the country hard and bringing it to victorious battles. He couldn't hold against the rebels in Polish lands in 1852. Polish Duchy was seperated from the kingdom at last. In 1850 Deividas was assassinated by Polish assassins. Imant The Brave took his place in ruling the nation. In 1855, 4 ships called "Imanti Liavs" was built. The ships were sent into the new world and Africa. Imant and the Queen Victoria of United Kingdom had a meeting about the Canadian lands. Then they gave up some of Quebec to Kirarica. This lead better relations with UK and new world nations. Meanwhile the problem with Italy in eastern Africa was hectic. The War of East Africa was between Italy and Kirarica(1867-1872). Many lives were lost. It ended in Kirarican victory. Eastern Africa was ruled by Kirarica. Then the other ships were sent to South East Asia. Making colonies in todays Bengladesh, Myanmar, Thailand, West Malaysia and East India. World War 1 In 1914 the archduke of Austria was assassinated by an Serbian assassin Gavrilo Princip. This lead to a global war called World War 1. Kirarica was with the allies helping Russian Empire, UK and France. Fighting against Germany, Ottoman empire and Italy. In 1915 Kirarica was being heavily pushed back by Germans, but by 1916 they managed to get back in their lands. In 1917 Russia backed out from the war because of the civil problems and in 1918 it became communist. The world war ended in allied victory. Pre World War 2 After world war 1. Kirarica kept good relations with UK and France for a long time. And it influenced Kiraricans to become a republic. In September 9th 1919 Kirarica became a republic. 3 years later Poland invaded Kirarica. Kiraricans have lost the lands and Vilnius city was taken by Polish. World War 2 The World War 2 started in 1939 when J. Stalin and A. Hitler split Europe. Russia invaded Kirarica in order to make it communist. The invasion took 1 year and in 1940, February 21st it became Socialist State of Kirarica. Helping Soviet Union. In 1940, July 17th Kirarica invaded Poland gaining a lot of lands. In 1942, October 11th Kirarica moved on to Estonia. In 1943 January 8th Operation Barbarossa happened when Hitler attacked Socialist states and Soviet Union. In 1943 March 11th, 3rd Reich fully invaded Kirarica and finished off Estonia. Hitler moved on to Soviet Union. The attack took 7 months when in October 31 Soviets took the advange of the cold and pushed Germanys forces back. In 1944, January 15th USA forces arrived and with the help of UK they liberated Benelux countries and went on to France. Germany was pushed from the East and the West. In 1944 May 14 Kirarica was liberated by Soviet Union. Allies entered the German lands in 1944 August 6th. With the help of Italy, Germany pushed Soviets out in September 5th. In January Russians entered the German lands again. In February 15th Soviet Union has captured Berlin. Germany surrenders. Modern Kirarica was a socialist state for 32 years. In 1971 second Kirarican civil war began between socialists and republicans. The war took 6 months, starting in November 4th, 1971, ending in May 13th, 1972. Over 80,200 Socialist and over 320,000 Republicans died during the war. But the republicans still managed to overtake the socialist ruler and became a Republic. Kirarica joined the EU in April 5th 1988. Making the relations with UK and France even stronger than before. Republic of Kirarica joined United Nations in 1989. Later in 1992, February 9th Kirarica joined NATO. Today Kirarica hold sgood relations with EU and NATO countries. Colonies TBA Relations Kirarica has nice relations with foreign countries. Mostly with Sweden and Ukraine. Flag Name Alliance Date Treaty TBA Sweden Military & Trade May 19, 1795 Treaty of Warsaw TBA Canada Military & Trade July 1, 1867 Treaty of Mirak TBA UK Military & Protection December 11, 1914 Treaty of London TBA Ukraine Military August 39, 1978 Treaty of Mirom TBA France Trade April 30, 1998 Treaty of Mirom TBA USA Military & Trade July 5, 2000 Treaty of Washington TBA Spain Trade November 2, 2001 Treaty of Madrid Religion Lithuania was pegan until the mid 11th century. After that. Both Poland and Lithuania were christian. Kirarica still held the christianity, until 1848 when Kirarica started to get more non-balievers. In 1927 Kirarica's population was almost whole atheist. In 1932 the midlands of Kirarica were fully Atheist. With other religions being mostly on edges and some spots in the centre. After becoming communist Kirarica had more of Orthodox believing people, but atheism still won. Religion Lithuania was pegan until the mid 11th century. After that. Both Poland and Lithuania were christian. Kirarica still held the christianity, until 1848 when Kirarica started to get more non-balievers. In 1927 Kirarica's population was almost whole atheist. In 1932 the midlands of Kirarica were fully Atheist. With other religions being mostly on edges and some spots in the centre. After becoming communist Kirarica had more of Orthodox believing people, but atheism still won. Regions Number Name Capital Population 1 Kaliningrads Kaliningrad 1,741,873 2 Kirarika Minora Klaipėda 569,159 3 Simogitija Šiauliai 930,183 4 Aukštaitija Panėvėžys 856,112 5 Sūduva Marijampolė 685,232 6 Dzūkija Vilnius 1,868,376 7 Grodno Hrodna 2,072,381 8 Brest Brest 1,849,982 9 Minsk Minsk 3,963,307 10 Gomel Homel 1,796,674 11 Mogilev Mogilev 1,888,100 12 Smolensk Smolensk 1,585,527 13 Vitebsk Vitebsk 1,430,821 14 Pskov Pskov 1,673,423 15 Aukštzeme Daugavpils 573,598 16 Mirom★ Mirom★ 5,837,924 17 Zemgala Bauska 493,355 18 Kuršas Liepaja 599,383 19 Vidzeme Riga 1,801,039 20 Latgala Resekne 1,101,593 21 Tartu Tartu 519.782 22 Parnu Parnu 306.419 23 Parnu Islands Kuressaare 122.288 24 Tallinn Region Tallinn 793.013 25 Narva Narva 408.522 26 Kirland Biala 94.280 Language Kirarian is a mix of Lithuanian and Latvian. Mostly Lithuanian today. The language changed a lot over the past years. From Polish-Lithuanian mix, to Baltic Mix, To Belarussian-Russian mix, and finally it was decided for a Lithuanian-Latvian mix. However elders still speak older languages like Lithuanian, Latvian, Russian, Belarussian and Polish. The younger need to learn Kirarian Transport TBA TV TBA Demographics TBA Kirarica in different languages Albanian ............... Kirareija Arabic ................. كراريس Armenian ...............Կիրարիցուանջա Azerbaijani ............ Kirka Basque ................. Kirorka Bielorussian .......... Кирарика. Bengali ................ কিয়াড়কা Bosnian ................ Kiraresija Bulgarian .............. Кирарика. Catalan ................ Kirurca Chinese (simpl.) ....... 其亞力加 Croatian ............... Kiraka Czech .................. Kirarika Danish ................. Kirarucen Dutch .................. Kiraarica English ................ Kirarica Estonian ............... Kirurika Finnish ................ Kirila French ................. Kirarique Georgian ............... Kირრარიcა German ................. Kirarreicha Greek .................. Κιραρίκα. Hebrew .................קיראריקה Hungarian .............Kiraricen Italian ................ Kiraracia Latvian .........Kiraija Lithuanian ......... Kirarika Polish .................. Kirukenia Russian ................ Кирарика. Serbian ................Кираресија (Kiraresija) Slovak .................. Kirarika Slovenia .............. Kirareška Spanish ................ Kiriosja Language Kirarian is a mix of Lithuanian and Latvian. Mostly Lithuanian today. The language changed a lot over the past years. From Polish-Lithuanian mix, to Baltic Mix, To Belarussian-Russian mix, and finally it was decided for a Lithuanian-Latvian mix. However elders still speak older languages like Lithuanian, Latvian, Russian, Belarussian and Polish. The younger need to learn Kirarian Transport TBA TV TBA Demographics TBA Kirarica in different languages Albanian ............... Kirareija Arabic ................. كراريس Armenian ...............Կիրարիցուանջա Azerbaijani ............ Kirka Basque ................. Kirorka Bielorussian .......... Кирарика. Bengali ................ কিয়াড়কা Bosnian ................ Kiraresija Bulgarian .............. Кирарика. Catalan ................ Kirurca Chinese (simpl.) ....... 其亞力加 Croatian ............... Kiraka Czech .................. Kirarika Danish ................. Kirarucen Dutch .................. Kiraarica English ................ Kirarica Estonian ............... Kirurika Finnish ................ Kirila French ................. Kirarique Georgian ............... Kირრარიcა German ................. Kirarreicha Greek .................. Κιραρίκα. Hebrew .................קיראריקה Hungarian .............Kiraricen Italian ................ Kiraracia Latvian .........Kiraija Lithuanian ......... Kirarika Polish .................. Kirukenia Russian ................ Кирарика. Serbian ................Кираресија (Kiraresija) Slovak .................. Kirarika Slovenia .............. Kirareška Spanish ................ Kiriosja Army Manpower Available manpower: 18,222,454 Fit for service: 20,619,712 Land Systems Tanks: 4,665 Armored Fighting Vechiles: 19,926 Self Propelled Guns: 1,166 Air Power Fighters: 1,951 Fixed-Finged Attack Aircraft: 1,830 Transport Aircraft: 3,300 Helicopters: 4,705 Attack Helicopters: 564 Naval Power Total Naval Strengh: 500 Special forces K.S.B.F AKA Kirarican Special Baltic Forces Foot(only): 25.000 Laws Freedom to express homosexuality is legal You can have guns, but only if you have licence If you come to Kirarica illegaly, you will be sent back to your home country. Healthcare is free Category:Official Nations Category:Official Nations in Europe Category:MrNTRDude Category:Nations Category:Nations in Europe Category:Nations by MrNTRDude Category:Nations in Europe by MrNTRDude